Randy's Little Sister
by gtswithabullhammer
Summary: For her 21st birthday, Raine is going on the road with her brother. There she meets a man she never thought would change her life. Will write better summary later. OC/Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, John Cena and others. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I only own who you do not recognize.**_

_A/N: Here is a new story. It has been in my head for a while and just found inspiration to write it. Hope you all enjoy it. I have decided to make this different from what I usually write._

Raine Kaitlyn Orton is just days away from turning 21. She is the only daughter of Elaine and "Cowboy" Bob Orton and the baby sister of Randy Orton. She stands at 5ft8 and weighs 125 pounds but is very fit. She has blue/grey eyes, waist length brown hair, and had her breast done when she was 18 from a B cup to a D cup. She also has several tattoo's, a rosary on her left ankle, RKO on her lower inner lip, flaming heart and tribal on her lower back, three nautical stars on her right wrist and the Chinese symbol for love behind her right ear and the Chinese for luck behind her left and she plans to get more tattoos in the future.

Randy thought it would be a good idea to invite Raine on the road with him and throw her a big party and invite some of her friends from college and of course her wrestling friends.

Raine is currently in her apartment packing her clothes when her cell phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey sis. You about ready to head out on the road?" Randy asked on the other end.

"Yep. I'm just about done packing."

"Ok. Dad is going to pick me up then we'll swing by and pick you up in about an hour. We'll get something to eat at the airport."

"Ok. See you in an hour."

Raine quickly finished packing and put everything in the hall. As she was waiting on her dad and brother she goes to her balcony to smoke a cigarette. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Randy." She said with a big smile after opening the door.

"Hey." He pointed to her bags, "Is this all of them?"

"That's all of them." She grabbed her purse and sunglasses before heading out the door with her brother.

After a long day, they finally make it to Portland, Oregon. "We're going to be in LA for your birthday. On your actual birthday, we'll go out to eat for lunch and go shopping; we have a show that night so we can't go out. The next day we don't have a show so we'll hang out, do whatever you want and go to a club that night and invite everyone."

Raine smiled at her brother, "That sounds great. I can't wait to spend my birthday in LA."

"We'll have a great time. I have an appearance in the morning. John Cena will be by to take you to breakfast."

Raine beamed, she obviously met John through Randy. They met when John and Randy were in OVW together and they became instant friends. "I haven't seen John in months. I miss him."

"You'll see him in the morning. I gave him your number so he can text you when he's on his way."

After changing into their pajamas, Randy and Raine lay in their beds and watched TV. Raine was the first to go to sleep, not long after, Randy went to sleep.

The next morning, Raine woke up to her phone beeping with a text message. She looked at the screen and saw it was John that texted her, _Baby girl, what room r u in?_

Raine smiled and texted back _Room 817. Give me 15 min to get ready._

_10/4 good buddy. _He replied.

Raine laughed at John's goofy reply. She hoped out of bed and grabbed some clothes, and bathroom supplies. She checked herself in the mirror and decided to just throw her hair up in a ponytail and put some make-up on. By the time she's done getting ready there is a knock on the door. She smiles and opens it. "Johnny!" she squeals

John laughs and scoops Raine up in his arms, "Hey, baby." He places a gentle, friendly kiss on her lips.

"You know, if Randy was here he would kick your ass for kissing me." She said as they walked in the room.

"I wouldn't let him. You and I know we're just friends. Besides, you're almost like a sister to me." John sat on one of the beds as Raine got her purse together and found some shoes, "I thought maybe we could go to IHOP."

"That sounds good." She got her shoes, "Let's go. I'm starving."

When they got out the door, John offered her his arm which she gladly took and they head to the nearest IHOP.

Once there, they were seated and given menus. "So, baby. How have you been?" he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pretty good. I'm just ready to be done with school. One more year. Maybe I'll be able to get a job doing makeup for WWE."

"I hope so. I'm sure everyone would love to see you more."

"How have you been Johnny?"

"Can't complain."

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Just then, the waitress came and took their food order. When she left, they continued their conversation.

"No, but I am interested in someone."

Raine gasped, "Really? Who?" she asked smiling.

"Nikki Bella."

Raine bounced in her seat. She was pretty good friends with the Bella twins. She could possibly hook John and Nikki up, "I'll talk to her and see if she's interested."

"I will love you forever rainbow brite."

Raine shook her head, "You're such a goof."

After eating, John and Raine headed back to the hotel sense John had to get ready for the show. As they walk through the lobby, Raine gets a feeling she's being watched and looks around, finding a man standing by the newspaper stand. She shook it off as her and John got on the elevator.

After saying their goodbyes, Raine went in her room and got ready to go to the arena and wait for Randy to get back from his appearance.

_A/N 2: Keep or Trash? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Raine sat in the audience watching the show. She always enjoyed watching wrestling even though she hasn't watched it in over a year because of school. Luckily for her, John and Randy were able to catch her up on all the storylines.

She cheered her brother on as he won his match. Suddenly, there was entrance music she didn't recognize. She was waiting for the person to come out when out the corner of her eye she found three men walking down the steps. She knew two of them as Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns; she met them when Randy had an appearance at NXT. The other, she didn't know. Looking closer she recognized him as the man that was watching her at the hotel. Her eyes widened when he looked at her, smirked and then winked before heading to the ring.

Raine watched on as the three men attacked her brother before Sheamus came for the rescue. When the show ended, she just sat in her seat until security came and got her to take her back to her brother's locker room.

"Randy, are you okay? That attack looked rough." She asked when she walked in the locker room.

"I'm fine rainbow. I'm going to shower and change then we can head back to the hotel."

"Ok. I'll be just outside the arena."

Randy gave his sister a look, "Be careful."

Raine nodded before grabbing her stuff and headed out the door. She walked out the door to the big open parking lot the superstars parked their cars. She sat on the bench and pulled a cigarette and lighter out.

"Hi." A man beside her said.

"Hi." she gave a small smile.

"You have another one of those?" he asked pointing to the cigarette.

Raine pulled a cigarette and lighter out and handed them to him. "Good show tonight." She said.

"It was." He agreed. He stuck his hand out, "Dean Ambrose."

"Raine Orton." She took his hand and shook it.

"Ah, so you're Randy's little sister. I heard a few people talk about you."

"That's me."

"You're more beautiful than I thought."

She blushed a deep red, "Thank you."

"I'm sure your brother has told you to stay away from me. If he has, I say fuck it. From what I have heard from people, you seem interesting and I want to get to know you. Give me your phone so I can put my number in it."

For some reason unknown to her, she wanted to get to know him too. She took her phone out of her purse and watched him press a few buttons then his phone rang. He picked it up and hit the end button.

"I have your number and you have mine. I'll be texting you." He got up and left for his car.

Raine just sat there and watched him walk away. All of a sudden she got really happy at the thought of getting to know that man.

Randy and Raine are in the car on the way to the hotel, "Randy, what can you tell me about Dean Ambrose?"

"He's a dangerous man. His first day on the main roster we got into it. I can't stand the guy. Why do you want to know?"

"I heard some fans talk about him during the show. I wanted to know more about him." She hated lying to her brother, but she really liked Dean in the short amount of time she talked to him and she didn't want Randy to worry.

"Just stay away from him. He might hurt you to get to me."

When they got to the hotel, Raine got in the shower then got in her pajamas. When she was done with that, she walked out on the balcony when her phone beeped.

_Bitch, why did u tell us u were coming on the rd?~ B _it was from Brie Bella.

_**I was gonna tell u guys. How did u find out? ~R**_

_Daniel told me. ~B_

_**Tell Nikki I'll see u guys in a few days. Rand told me u would be at my bday ~R**_

_Will do. Good night ILY ~B_

_**ILY. ~R**_

Raine finished her cigarette and went to bed. The next morning when she woke up she looked over at Randy's bed and saw it was empty and that a note was on the pillow.

_Raine, went to work-out. I left you some money for breakfast. See you in a few hours. Love, Randy._

She got dress, took the money and went to the hotel restaurant. As she was waiting for her food to arrive, she was looking out the window and sipping her coffee.

"Good morning, gorgeous." She heard Dean Ambrose say as he sat across from her.

"Good morning. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Dean shook his head, "I just got done eating. I just came over to talk for a minute."

"About what?" she asked just as the waitress brought her food over.

"Before we start anything between us, I wanted to know if you're legal."

"I am. I'll actually be celebrating my 21st in a few days."

"Perfect. I like to drink and it would be nice not to have to worry about if you can get in clubs or not."

"I'm sure Randy wouldn't like it if I invited you to my birthday party but I don't give a damn. I would like you to be there. I'll text you when I know where my party will be at."

Dean nodded, "I'll text you later." With that, Dean got up and left the restaurant leaving Raine to enjoy her breakfast.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_If you have any story request, let me know. I love taking requests._


	3. Chapter 3

_**HAPPY WRESTLEMANIA DAY!**_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter_

It's now Raine's birthday. She was so excited she couldn't sleep at all; she stayed up most of the night talking to Dean who had a case of insomnia. She was lucky she had a separate room from Randy or she would get the 3rd degree from him.

The week before, Randy gave her a bunch of invitations to hand out to the wrestlers and divas she wanted at her party.

Raine woke up to someone knocking on her door. She got up, put some pajama pants on and went to the door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"Good morning." She said when she opened the door.

"Morning beautiful." Dean said before walking in her hotel room. "Happy Birthday. I brought breakfast." He said holding up a bag and two coffees from Dunkin Donuts.

"Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She took one of the coffees from him and went to sit at little table in the room.

Dean sat beside her and took her hands into his, "Before we eat, can I do something real quick?"

She looked at him curious, "Sure."

She watched Dean as he leaned in close and slowly put his lips on hers. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they parted she had a smile on her face.

"I wish we would have done that sooner." She said smiling.

Dean laughed, "We'll do it more often. Now eat before your food and coffee gets cold."

They ate and talked for about an hour before Raine realized what time it was. "I need to start getting ready to go out with Randy."

They walk to the door. "Have a good time today." Dean said as he put his hands in hers.

"I will. Thank you for breakfast. When I find out what club we're going to tomorrow night I'll text you and let you know and what time."

Dean nodded before leaning down and kissing her lips. "I'll see you tonight. Maybe we can get a few minutes together." He kissed her again.

Raine moaned when they parted, "You better go before I make you stay."

Dean smirked before opening the door. He looked down the hall to make sure Randy wasn't around and walked out the room and made his way to his own room unaware someone was watching around the corner.

Raine got her clothes together and then got in the shower. She still couldn't believe today was her birthday and she was 21. She really couldn't wait for her birthday party.

After getting out of the shower she dried off and put her bathrobe on before starting to dry her hair. When she was done she straightened it and then started on her make up. In the middle of doing her make-up there was a knock on the connecting door. She went and opened it to find her brother smiling and holding a small box.

"Happy birthday, sis."

"Thanks. What's in the box?" she asked after Randy walked in the room.

"A birthday cupcake. We're gonna have an actual cake tomorrow night." He opened the box to show her a cherry chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing and a cherry on top, her favorite.

"I have the best big brother in the world. Thank you." She gave him a hug. "We'll share this later."

Randy shook his head, "No need. I have one in my room."

"I'm almost done getting ready. Then we can go."

Randy sat on the couch and turned the TV on, "Take your time."

15 minutes later, Raine comes out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, "Ready. Where are we going?"

"In-N-Out Burger then some shopping for something to wear tomorrow night." He said as he got up and they head out the door.

Raine had such a good time with her brother. They went to In-N-Out burger then he took her shopping and got her a complete outfit for her party. She got a sky blue spaghetti strap dress, the skirt was big and she twirled it floated and rested just above her knee, and a pair of black heels that tie up to the middle of her calf.

Sense spending so much time out shopping, Randy and Raine headed to the arena. Raine just hangs out for a while. She is sitting in catering when her phone beeps; she looks at the screen and saw she had a text from Dean, _Meet me at the shield locker room._

Once Raine found The Shield locker room and knocked on the door. She walked in when she heard Dean yell come in.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." He walked over to her and gave her a long kiss, "This is for you. Happy birthday." He handed her a box.

Rain smiled and opened the box revealing a beautiful pearl necklace, "Dean, thank you, but I can't…"

He cut her off, "Yes you can. It was my grandmother's. I don't have any brothers or sisters so she gave it to me just before she passed away and told me to give it to a special girl."

Raine had tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She gave him a kiss. "So, I'm special?"

"You are."

Raine and Dean hugged, "I was thinking." She put her purse and necklace down before putting her hands in his, "In a couple of weeks we'll be in St. Louis. Instead of staying at a hotel, you could stay at my apartment."

"That sounds like a very good idea." He kissed her forehead, "You better go before Randy starts looking for you."

At the end of the night, Randy and Raine head to the hotel and Randy told her to get plenty of sleep. She had a big day ahead of her.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review. I hope everyone who watches will enjoy WrestleMania! I know I will!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I am so so so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I have had terrible writers block. I hope it will get better soon and I'll get back to writing more often._

Raine woke up to excited loud knocking on her door. Groaning, she got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was tackled with hugs from the Bella's, Barbie and Maryse.

"Good morning to you too." Raine laughed as she hugged her friends back.

"Girl, you need to get dressed. We're going to get mani's and pedi's." Brie said as they walk in the room. "Then we're going to get our hair done for your party tonight."

Raine smiled, "You have no idea how much I have missed you guys."

"You wouldn't miss us so much if you came on the road more." Barbie said in a playful manor.

Raine opened her suitcase and pulled some clothes out "Maybe after I graduate college I'll be able to get a job with WWE."

"I hope so." Barbie said as the girls sat down while Raine got dressed.

After getting dressed, Raine let Randy know where she was going then she and her friends were off.

When they got to the nail salon, they all got out of Maryse's car and made their way in. They are seated right away at the mani tables. After the mani's they move over to the pedi chairs where they can finally talk girl talk.

"So, is there anyone you're interested in?" Brie asked as she put her feet in the pedi tub.

Raine smiled and blushed, "I've kinda been seeing someone."

They all gasp, "Who?" Maryse asked.

Raine smiled even bigger if it was possible, "I'll tell you guys if you swear not to say anything to anyone." She looked at all of them. When they nodded she took a deep breath, "Dean Ambrose."

Nikki looked at Raine, "So, you're not with John Cena?"

Raine shook her head, "Nope, he's like a brother to me." She looked at the older woman, "Why? Do you like him?" she smiled when Nikki nodded, "I happen to know he likes you too. He'll be at my party tonight. Why don't you talk to him?"

Nikki's head whipped to Raine, "Really? He likes me?" she smiled very very big, "I'll be sure to talk to him."

A little while later, the girls are done with their mani's and pedi's and they decide to go to a really good sushi place Maryse knew.

By the time they got done with their eating and shopping it was time to get ready for Raine's birthday party. She texted Dean and told him what club they were gonna be at.

_Can't wait to see u. Hope u wear something hot :) _Dean texted back.

Raine smiled and shook her head as she continued to get ready. She wore her new blue dress and heels that she got the day before. She had her makeup lightly done and had her hair half up and curled.

Randy picked her up not too long after she was done getting ready and they headed to the club.

When they got there they walked in and everyone started yelling and singing happy birthday to Raine. She smiled and greeted everyone and said thank you to everyone who came.

After dancing and talking to her guests she decided to go out back and smoke. When she got out she sat on a bench and pulled her pack of cigarettes and lighter. She lit her cigarette when the door opened. She looked up and saw Dean.

"It's dangerous for such a beautiful girl to be by herself." He smiles and moves closer to her.

She smiles at him, "I'm not by myself now."

Dean looks her up and down "You look beautiful." He pulls his cigarettes out of his pocket and takes one out of the pack before getting his lighter and lighting the cigarette. He reaches down and takes her hand "Come with me for a minute"

Raine smiles as she follows Dean to behind the club. She gasps when he gently pushes her into the wall.

After looking in her eyes for a few minutes Dean leans in and gives her a hard kiss on the lips. She kisses him back and pushes her tongue in his mouth.

After several minutes of kissing Dean has to pull away "You have no idea how bad I fucking want you."

She looks in his eyes "If its as bad as I want you than I have an idea of how bad you want me." She giggles before kissing him softly "I need to go before Randy starts wondering where I am."

Dean nods his head and kisses Raine again, "I better get back to the hotel. I think Randy saw me in there and I don't want to cause trouble on your birthday."

Raine nodded her head before pushing herself off the wall and stomping her cigarette out. "I'll see you later." She smiled before walking back to the club.

_A/N 2: What did you think? What do you want to see happen? Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Raine made it back inside the club and went over to the bar and got something to drink. She felt her phone vibrate and saw she had a text from Dean.

_Fuck this shit I'm coming back in and spending time with my girl on her birthday _the text said. She smiled at the "my girl" part and looked at the side door and saw him come back in. She took a good look at him. God he looked so good in his blue jeans and tight black button down shirt and his hair combed back like he has it in The Shield.

Dean looks around the club and found Raine at the bar. He grinned and made his way over to her. Raine watched him walk over to her and smile "I'm your girl huh?" she giggled.

Dean shrugged and turned a little red "Only if you want to be." He smirked when she nodded her head. He leaned in close whispered in her ear "Meet me at that table over there. I'll be over in a minute."

Raine usually doesn't take orders but with Dean it was somehow different. She got her drink and headed over to the table Dean told her to go to and sat down.

Not even seconds later Randy came over to the same table and sat across from his sister and glared at her "What the hell is Dean Ambrose doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Raine started getting pissed at Randy's attitude towards Dean "I invited him here. It's my birthday and I can have whoever I want at my party. I have been getting to know him and I like him. And you don't tell me what to do Randal." She looked around the club and spotted the one person she couldn't stand "Better yet, what is Layla doing here? I don't remember inviting her."

Randy and Layla had a thing going on between them. Thankfully Raine didn't know about it or she wouldn't talk to Randy ever again "I don't know. I guess she came with one of the other divas." He actually invited her but obviously didn't want to tell his sister that.

She didn't buy his story one bit but accepted it because she didn't want to argue with her brother any more "Can you please tell her to leave? This is a private party."

Randy sighed and got up and headed over to Layla to tell her she couldn't be at the party and that he would meet her back at the hotel later.

Dean went over to the table after Randy left and sat across from Raine, "What was that about? You and Randy both looked pretty pissed" He took a drink from his beer.

Raine sighed before take a sip of her beer "Randy is pissed that you're here. I just asked him to ask Layla to leave." She looked around the club and found Randy and Layla alone and talking. She glared at Layla when she looked at her. "I think there is something going on between her and my brother but I'm not sure. I can't stand that bitch."

Randy and Layla were talking in a private corner. He told her she needed to leave because Raine was pissed and didn't want her there. He told her he would meet her at the hotel and gave her his extra room key.

"You know Randy." Layla started "A few times I have seen Dean coming in and out of your sisters hotel room" She looked over at the table with Dean and Raine and found him holding her hand "I think there is something going on between them."

Randy turned his head and looked over where Layla was and found Dean and Raine holding hands. He got angry all over again and made his way over to the table. "What the hell is going on between you two?" He shouted making every look their way. The club got very silent as the music stopped playing and everyone paid attention to the three of them.

"Nothing is going on between us Orton. We're just friends." Dean lied knowing Raine wasn't quite ready to out their relationship.

"Shut the fuck up, Ambrose." Randy shouted. He looked at his sister. But before he could say anything John Cena came up and grabbed his arm. "Let go of me John."

Raine stood up and walked over to her brother "Randy, you can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. I'm friend with John, Cody, Ted, Wade, Jericho and even Seth and Roman. You never once give me shit about being friends with them. Dean is as much my friend as they are. Nothing you say or do will change that."

Randy shook his head "Ambrose is a low life. He only wants you for one thing and that's sex. He doesn't care about you and once he's done he'll throw you aside like all the ring rats he's had…"

"I took her virginity" John blurted out.

Everyone look at him shocked including Raine. "John! That was supposed to stay between us!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry but Randy needs to stay off your back."

Randy shook his head and looked at his best friend and then his sister "I don't care what you do Raine." He walked away and walked over to Layla and they left the club.

Raine got tears in her eyes and looked at everyone "I'm sorry but the party is over." She walked over to Nikki and hugged her "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and John, but don't let that stop you from being with him. I promise we haven't had sex sense then."

Nikki nodded her head. She didn't know what to say to Raine or John. All she knew was she needed time to think.

Dean went to Raine's side and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Let's get you back to the hotel.

Raine nodded and allowed Dean to lead her out of the club and in a cab. Once they got to the hotel, Raine didn't want to be alone so she asked Dean to stay with her and he agreed. Nothing happened between them, all they did was hold each other all night.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_There is plenty of drama coming up. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update!_


End file.
